


The War of Humans and Monsters

by AngelOfTheUnderground



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Fantastic Racism, Human/Monster War, Multi, My naming skills are on par with Asgore's, OC parents of canon characters, Romance, Violence, War is hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheUnderground/pseuds/AngelOfTheUnderground
Summary: Long ago, monsters and humans went to war. A familiar line, but what about the story itself? This is what happened before the monsters were trapped underground.





	1. Prologue: How Does the Story Go?

On the island of Ebott, the moon shone brightly on two kingdoms: a kingdom of humans and a kingdom of monsters. Their history was not a pleasant one, marked by years of verbal conflicts and mistrust. Despite this, no one in either kingdom could ever recall things between the two becoming truly violent.

And so, for now, the most tremulous of peaces held, creating a safe place for the kingdoms’ heirs to grow and thrive, to learn about the worlds they would one day inherit.

****

“When will they bloom, Mama?”

Asgore Dreemurr, crown prince of the Monster Kingdom, was on his hands and knees in the royal garden. His fluffy face was inches away from a very special flower, the moonflower, which only bloomed under the light of the full moon. The bed was full of them.

Queen Astrid smiled at the six-year-old’s antics. “Give it a moment, Asgore. Be patient.”

Sitting beside the queen was Toriel, Asgore’s closest friend since infancy. She was making a show of appearing more refined than her playmate; her back was straight, hands folded neatly in her lap. She had a reputation to keep up, by virtue of being both a lady and older than Asgore (“Only two months,” he would gripe when reminded). Still, even she couldn’t contain her curiosity.

“What will they look like, Your Highness?”

“Look up and see for yourselves.”

The children obeyed and saw the moon, full and bright against the black night sky.

Toriel looked from the sky to the flowerbed and back again. “Amazing.”

Asgore’s expression turned thoughtful. He left his flower vigil to join his mother and Toriel. “Mama, can Father see the moon from the border?”

Astrid’s cheery demeanor faltered for the first time all evening. “The moon is the same wherever you go, little one.”

“Oh.” Asgore paused. “Will he be back soon?”

“Perhaps. It depends on how long things go on between the diplomats. I understand the human king is quite upset about Ministrum.”

Asgore and Toriel gave each other childishly knowing looks. Over the past few weeks, they had both learned a lot about Ministrum, the only joint human-and-monster village on Ebott. However, even with all their newfound knowledge, the children still had a question that hadn’t been answered, on a topic that no adult had ever breached.

“Excuse me, Your Highness?” It was Toriel who broke the silence. “Why is there only one place when humans and monsters live together? Why is everything separate?”

Astrid looked from one curious pair of eyes to another and sighed.

_“There’s a story about that, little ones, if you’d like to hear it.”_

****

At the same time, the princess of the Human Kingdom was making her own fun out in the pastures.

“Come on, Eros!” Isabel clapped her hands together and took off. “Chase me, chase me!”

The foal, his coat glowing silver in the moonlight, headed his young mistress’s request and bounded after her. Laughing, Isabel ran with all the energy her little body could muster, but the four-year-old was no match for the colt. He playfully headbutted her back, sending her tumbling to the ground, and chewed on the ends of her black hair.

Isabel giggled. “No, Eros, don’t eat me!”

She rolled over and hugged his little neck.

“Isabel!”

Heavy footsteps approached the young ones. Eros spooked and cantered to the safety of his mother, but Isabel sat up and smiled.

“Hello, Papa.”

Though King Magnus’s arms were folded and his face was stern, his only child could see right through him. She knew her father wasn’t really angry with her – he was much scarier when he was.

Sure enough, when he saw his daughter’s delighted expression, Magnus’s façade crumbled away. He knelt to her level and smoothed her hair back.

“Is this how a princess behaves?”

“Yes.” She was a princess and this was how she was behaving, so it made sense.

Magnus chuckled and scooped her up. “Come here, child. It’s time for you to be in bed.”

Isabel waved goodbye to Eros and rested her head on her father’s shoulder. “Papa, when Eros grows, can I go wherever I like with him?”

“Of course, so long as you stay within our borders. The monster’s kingdom is forbidden.”

Isabel scoffed. “I’m not afraid of the monsters.”

“Oh? And what if a skeleton came along and ripped your bones out? Would you be afraid then?”

Isabel said nothing, but clung tighter to her father. Her face was noticeably paler.

They passed the garden, and the little princess was struck with inspiration.

“Papa!” She wriggled free and ran to the flowers. “Amice showed me how to make flower crowns before she went to Ministrum. I want to make her one for when she comes back.”

“I already told you it’s bedtime, Isabel. Besides, the flowers will probably be dead by the time she returns.”

Isabel shrugged. “Amice could fix them.” She had seen the magician’s green magic heal wounded men before. Why not flowers?

“Amice’s magic only works on things with souls. Flowers don’t have any.”

Isabel looked at the plants with new eyes. She always knew humans had souls, but the concept of soulless beings was very new. She tilted her head, suddenly thoughtful.

“Papa, do monsters have souls?”

Magnus’s face darkened with a frown. “They say they do, but it would be a waste of Amice’s time to heal them.”

“Why?”

Magnus looked down into his daughter’s innocent gray eyes.

**“Let me tell you a story.”**

****

**_Once upon a time, the island of Ebott had only one kingdom,_**

_a kingdom of humans and monsters, living together,_

**a kingdom of humans and humans alone,**

**_ruled by your ancestor._**

_The monsters possessed the gift of magic, passed down from generation to generation._

**The king’s court held a man blessed with the gift of magic, which he used to better the lives of all in the kingdom.**

**_These were days of peace. But they were not destined to last._ **

_The humans watched the monsters with jealous eyes, wanting the gift for themselves. They begged to be taught._

**As he grew older, the magician began teaching others the ways of magic, hoping that they would continue his proud legacy.**

_When the monsters began teaching the humans, they found themselves under siege, for the humans used their newfound power to attack the monsters, leaving destruction in their wake. Although monsters bravely resisted, human souls are much stronger than monster souls, and they had no qualms about using that superior strength to kill innocent monsters._

**Some of the magician’s students used their newfound power for their own selfish means. They spread destruction and chaos throughout the kingdom, killing all who stood in their way.**

_The great monster king knew he had to act. He lured the humans to Mt. Ebott, where he killed one of the human magicians and absorbed his soul. By this process, he gained incredible power, power enough to kill all but a handful of the magicians and force them to surrender._

**The magician and his virtuous students tracked the wicked students to Mt. Ebott, intent on stopping them once and for all. During the battle, the magician was killed by one of the wicked ones, who absorbed his soul and used the power to slaughter all but a handful of the virtuous students. But this rampage had a price. For committing such a horrible act, the wicked students were placed under a powerful curse. Their physical forms were forever changed, transforming them into the hideous creatures we now call monsters. Their new bodies were weaker than those of the virtuous magicians, who overpowered them and forced them to surrender.**

_The humans were banished to the north of the island, where they created their own kingdom. Although this was a victory for the monsters, the king’s soul and spirit were forever damaged by his grisly deeds. He declared that no monster was to ever take a human soul again, no matter what the gain._

**In the wake of the monsters’ defeat, the great king banished the evil beings to the south of the island, where they created their own kingdom. They remain there to this day and even now, the plot their revenge.**

****

Isabel pressed her little hands so tightly over her chest that she ached. Her body was shaking. Like the idea of a soulless being, the idea of stealing someone’s soul was completely new to her and she didn’t like it one bit. Her soul was hers, and no one else could have it! Small purple tendrils were beginning to curl out around her hands, the only magic she could manifest at her young age.

Seeing his daughter’s distress, Magnus pulled her into his lap. “Don’t fret, sweeting. Do you remember how the magicians defeated the monsters?”

Isabel felt a painless tug at her chest. A second later, her soul rested in front of her. Like her magic, it was a rich shade of purple.

“It’s our souls, my love. They give us power, power enough to repel the monsters. This is the gift left for all humans.” He held one of her hands in his own. “And some have even more protection, like you. The gift of magic.”

Isabel took a few breaths and was calmed. Her soul returned to her body and the purple tendrils dissipated.

“But even with this protection, you must always remember this story.” Magnus squeezed her shoulders. “One day you will meet a monster and they may try to fool you with kind words or deeds. **Do not trust them.** No matter how good they try to seem, every monster was born from sin. You must always remember that, Isabel. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Papa.” Isabel’s gray eyes were huge and filled with determination.

****

Asgore and Toriel had been listening to Astrid with rapt attention. Now they sat in stunned silence, wide-eyed. Asgore was the first to speak.

“Mama, is that really what happened?”

“I’m afraid so.” Astrid’s face was grim.

“That’s horrible!” Toriel’s paws were over her mouth. “How could humans be so evil?”

“You mustn’t say things like that.” Astrid’s gaze had turned reproachful.

“But it’s true,” Asgore argued. “They tried to kill everyone and now they won’t let monsters live in Ministrum. They must be evil.”

Astrid closed her eyes and took a breath, gathering her thoughts.

“It seems that way, perhaps. But you cannot judge the whole by the actions of a few, especially from the past.”

The children looked unconvinced, so she tried again.

“You two quarrel sometimes, do you not?”

They nodded.

“And do you believe it is the same for other monsters?”

More nods.

“Would you have the humans believe that all monsters are a disagreeable sort?”

“But we aren’t!”

“Oh?” Astrid looked at her son slyly. “Didn’t you just admit you sometimes quarrel?”

“Well yes, but just because we sometimes argue doesn’t mean everyone…” Asgore trailed off as realization finally sank in. Toriel remained quiet, still processing everything.

Satisfied, Astrid nodded. “Exactly. Do you understand now?”

They nodded, eyes downcast in shame. The queen gently tilted their chins up.

“Do not worry. This is a difficult lesson to learn. There are some who are older than you and still waiting to learn it.”

She glanced sideways and, half in awe and half to distract the children from their low feelings, gasped. “Oh my!”

Asgore and Toriel followed her gaze and were instantly entranced. The first moonflower was shaking lightly. A second later, it opened, revealing perfect silver petals that glowed in the light. The other flowers weren’t far behind, and soon the entire garden was gleaming silver, as if the moon itself had descended from the sky to keep the little group company.

“Beautiful,” Toriel whispered. Asgore couldn’t speak – his grin was too wide.

The sight had driven away any lingering negative feelings left over from the storytelling. Indeed, in the face of such light, Asgore couldn’t help feeling hopeful. Surely everything would work itself out for the best. If what his mother said was true, monsters and humans would be able to work together to make everyone happy.


	2. May Day Mayday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five souls desperate for a chance to prove themselves. They should have been more careful about what they wished for...

_14 years later  
May 1_

Every morning, no matter the weather, the guards stationed at the village of Terramare practiced combat drills in shifts, and holidays were no exception. It was the best part of Gerson’s day. The turtle, just nine days shy of his fifteenth birthday, was hidden behind a clump of bushes, watching every swing of the sword, every block, every swift dodge and recovery. He couldn’t help but imagine himself inside the gleaming black armor, wielding a weapon of his own. With this mightiest of weapons, he would be the one to defend Terramare from bandits and humans – not just Terramare, in fact, but the whole Monster Kingdom, for the king would surely make him part of the elite Royal Guard when his exploits were known. His name would be spoken in every home, from the richest noble to the poorest peasant.

He would be the greatest hero Ebott had ever known.

A scaly hand clamped around Gerson’s shoulder, a familiar weight.

“So this is where you’ve been sneaking off to.” A chuckle. “I might have known.”

The young turtle’s daydream evaporated before his eyes. With a sigh, he turned and looked into the face of his father.

“Can I stay for five more minutes? Please?”

Gar shook his head. “There’s work to be done in the shop.”

Gerson hated working in his family’s shop. He couldn’t understand why anyone would want to waste their life behind a counter when they could be doing something exciting.

The disdain must have shown on his face, because Gar frowned at him. “Don’t be foolish. You know as well as I do that the store is where you belong. Come with me, now. We’ll put these thoughts out of your mind.”

Though he didn’t want to, Gerson obediently followed his father away from the training field. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing over his shoulder as he went, sparing a last look at his dying dream.

****

“Oh, this one looks nice… and so does this one…”

Spectra Blook floated above the ground, carrying a wicker basket full of colorful wildflowers. This was the task she had been assigned for the family’s May Day celebration – collecting flowers to bring the newly arrived spring into the home – and she took it very seriously.

The young ghost looked up when the flowers had been picked, a tentative smile on her face. She liked it best when things were like this, so still and silent that she could hear her soul pulsing. A person could melt into their surroundings, become nothing and everything all at once.

She had barely taken another look around when a voice called out to her, shattering the morning calm.

“Spectra!”

The ghost flinched, her good mood vanishing as she saw another figure approaching her.

“There’s my baby sister!” Bansha Blook gave her a smile that didn’t come close to her eyes. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Hello, sister.” Spectra kept her guard up. Bansha was only kind when she wanted something. “You seem to be in good spirits this morning.”

“And why shouldn’t I be?” Bansha did a little twirl, outstretched arms reaching towards the sun. “This is the most beautiful May Day I’ve ever seen! And tonight, I’ll make it even better, when I sing at our family’s celebration. Which reminds me, I have a favor to ask of you.”

_I knew it._

“Since I’ll be performing tonight, I want to spend the day resting. I simply must be at my best! But there’s the matter of my chores. Now ordinarily I wouldn’t ask you to do them–”

A flat-out lie. Spectra wound up doing Bansha’s chores at least three times a week, a system that had been in place since she was old enough to work.

“–but, well, it’s not as if you’ll be busy at the festival. No one’s asked you to do anything special for tonight, have they?”

“Well, actually, Bansha, Grandfather told me to gather these flowers—”

Bansha cut off her sister’s meek protest with a roll of her eyes. “Oh, hush. That’s not special at all – anyone could do it. Am I wrong?”

Spectra swallowed, visibly deflated. “No.”

“I thought so.” Bansha nodded in mock sympathy and batted her eyelashes. “Well then, my chores?”

Spectra wanted to say no, but something deep down wouldn’t allow it. An old, familiar wish rose to consume her soul. Maybe this time, Bansha would be grateful to her. Maybe they would finally be friends.

“Yes, sister.”

Bansha’s sweet, false smile became a more genuine smirk. “I knew I could count on you.”

And she flounced off without so much as a “thank you”.

For a moment, Spectra’s stature drooped low, nearly sending her sinking into the earth. Even if she started right away, Bansha’s chores on top of her own would keep her rushing around for some time. There would be no point in asking for help – the rest of the family was very reluctant to intervene when it came to her and Bansha, preferring to go about their own lives and leave the sisters to theirs.

Resigned, Spectra trudged towards the snail pens, her good mood nothing but a memory.

****

Wingding Gaster sat alone at a desk, writing furiously. He paid no mind to the afternoon sunshine streaming in from the open window, nor the sounds of merriment that followed it. All his attention was focused on the open book in front of him and the words he was carefully transcribing.

He didn’t notice the small form creeping stealthily up to him until his arms were grabbed by small, bony hands.

“Boo!”

Gaster’s startled cry was overlapped by the giggles of his attacker, giggles he knew very well.

“Kairos!” He looked anxiously at his work and was relieved to see the ink hadn’t been spilled. Shaking the hands away, he turned to face the boy, his face stern. “You could have ruined my notes!”

Kairos Sans crossed his arms, looking as authoritative as an eight-year-old could.

“You’ve been here all day, Gaster. Come outside with me. Mother and I are going to pick wildflowers and make garlands. It’ll be fun!”

Gaster sighed. “I already told you, I can’t right now. I have work to do.”

“Mother already said you can have the day off. Please, Gaster?”

“Kairos, leave him be.”

Penumbra Sans, the lady of the house, didn’t walk so much as glide into the room. She placed her hands on her son’s shoulders, gently guiding him towards the doorway.

“I’m sure Gaster will join us when he’s finished, won’t you, Gaster?”

Her eye sockets met his, and the younger skeleton got the impression that this was more order than request.

“Yes, madam.” To Kairos, he added, “I promise.”

“There, you see? Run along now, little one.”

“I’m not little,” Kairos grumbled, but he obeyed his mother and went outside to wait for her. Penumbra’s attention shifted fully to her apprentice, amusement written across her skull.

“Only seventeen, yet you’re already so old,” she teased Gaster as though he, too, were her child. “I remember when you counted the days until May Day arrived. Are you too mature to celebrate with us now?”

“I’ve learned the value of hard work since then,” Gaster retorted, his tone light. “A value _you_ taught me, I might add.”

“I also taught you not to work yourself to an early dusting.”

“Oh, come now, I’m not that bad.” Gaster grinned. “After all, I’ll be of no use to the king if I turn to dust.”

Penumbra’s cheery expression faded, and Gaster’s face mirrored hers.

“You still don’t approve, then?” he asked quietly, wringing his hands.

Penumbra chose her words carefully. “I believe it’s an admirable dream. But I also believe that it would be good to find something more attainable to work towards.” She gave her apprentice a sympathetic look. “There’s never been a skeletal advisor to the king, and I don’t believe anyone in the castle wants that to change.”

“Well then, I’ll just have to be so good that they won’t be able to turn me away, won’t I?”

Penumbra smiled weakly. “Perhaps you’re right,” she admitted, though to Gaster’s mind, the words sounded hollow. “On with your work, then. I’ll see you when you’ve finished. Kairos will be very disappointed if you don’t join us.”

With this final warning, she glided outside to join her son. Once his benefactor was gone, some of Gaster’s bravado went with her. He gave a little sigh and settled back into the chair, playing with his quill idly. For all his talk, Gaster knew Penumbra wasn’t wrong. Skeleton monsters weren’t well-liked by their fleshy counterparts – their figures were far too similar to those of humans – and it was entirely possible that his dream would never come true.

As soon as the thought entered his head, Gaster shook it right back out. He couldn’t give up on himself before he even tried.

_I will be the best, and when I am, I’ll get the respect I deserve._

Dipping his pen into the ink well, he began to write.

_I just need a chance to prove myself._

****

The sun dipped lower in the sky, though the mood in the Monster Kingdom was just was warm without it. In the capital city of Runa, a great celebration was being held. The hosts were the Piscas, a noble family and one of the wealthiest in the kingdom. Inside their grand home, food and drink were plentiful, music and laughter pouring through every window. There was hardly a face present that didn’t have a smile.

All of this Grillby saw, but couldn’t participate in. Clamped firmly in his hands was a silver tray, which he’d polished to perfection and filled with food to restock the banquet. Though he couldn’t help feeling out of place among the well-dressed guests, none of whom acknowledged him, he made his way to the elegant table with a straight back and a purposeful walk, eyes slightly downcast. No one acknowledged him, but Grillby was used to being treated this way. The Piscas liked their servants to be seen and not heard, unless they wanted something.

Grillby set the tray down and carefully unloaded its delicious contents. He’d made nearly all of it himself, and not even the fussiest members of the family could find fault with his cooking. He made the mistake of lingering after the table had been filled, idly scanning its contents and wondering what would be left for him to eat that night, after the older servants had taken their fill.

“You!”

It could have been nearly anyone that Lord Pisca was addressing, in theory, but Grillby knew that the word was meant for him. He had been addressed as such for as long as he could remember. Sure enough, when he turned around, the master of the household stood before him. The small fish monster’s green scales gleaming brilliantly, though the same could not be said for his eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing, dawdling here? Get back to the kitchen!”

A master at hiding his disappointment, Grillby bowed low and made his exit, quickly but quietly.

It was for the best, he reasoned as the sounds of merriment grew fainter and the hall darker. He didn’t belong in that world.

But it would be nice to visit just a little longer.

****

The Pisca family was far from the only one to hold a May Day celebration. It was smaller, less grand, and boasted a much more limited guest list, but the ghosts of Blook Acres were no less enthusiastic. The ghostly family wasn’t known for their sense of fun, but the holidays would always be a special occasion.

Spectra had recovered some of her good mood, watching her relatives mill about, eating, drinking, and “dancing” to their hearts’ content. It was almost enough to completely make up for her earlier trouble.

She spotted Bansha not far away, talking animatedly with some of their distant cousins. Almost.

A form appeared between the two sisters. Even before she turned around, Spectra recognized the presence of her grandfather.

“The flowers are adequate.” The elderly ghost gave his younger granddaughter a strained smile, which was a special treat in and of itself. Spectra supposed the holiday had put him in a better mood. They were his favorite times.

“Thank you, Grandfather.” Spectra allowed herself a little grin in return, posture straightening oh-so-slightly.

Off to the side, Bansha huffed. “They’re just flowers,” she growled. “Anybody can pick flowers.”

Grandfather Blook glowered at her. “Hush, you! And what have you done today besides waste everyone’s time, hmm?”

For the first time that day, Bansha faltered. “W-Well, I’m going to sing soon. You asked me to, remember?”

“How could I forget? Songs are the only useful thing to come out of your mouth.”

Spectra flinched as though the words were meant for her. Bansha’s gaze went to the ground and a little shudder passed through her body. When she looked up again, her hardened eyes were focused not on her grandfather, but on her sister, making the younger ghost swallow.

_Oh no._

She made a quick escape outside before things could get worse.

_Oh, Grandfather, why did you have to tell her all of that? You know who she’ll really be angry with._

Spectra lay on the ground and stared up at the stars. The family tradition would surely be able to keep her calm.

Inside the house, things grew quieter, and a single voice commanded everyone’s attention with its beautiful song. Spectra relaxed further despite herself. For all her faults, Bansha was a wonderful singer. It was perhaps the only thing she had ever put her heart and soul into.

Outside, Spectra hummed along to the melody as quietly as possible. This was enough for her, the warm night air and the peace of the stars. What else could there ever be? She closed her eyes with a contented smile.

Spectra didn’t know if she dozed off or was merely lost in her thoughts, but when she opened her eyes, all was quiet and Bansha was outside with her, watching the stars. Even with everything that had happened before, it seemed wrong to ignore her now. Perhaps she would be in a good mood, after receiving so much attention?

“Hello.”

Bansha started and looked down. It was clear she wasn’t in a forgiving mood – the disdain in her eyes could have set the king himself ablaze.

Spectra swallowed her fear and whispered, “Your song was very beautiful.”

“Of course it was, even if you tried to ruin it.” The fire in Bansha’s eyes froze over and she let out a bitter chuckle. “But why should I be surprised about that? You’ve ruined everything since the day you were born. It’s all you’ll ever be good at.”

Spectra had heard these words so many times that they should have been white noise, but the pain they caused hadn’t lessened a drop. There was a deep pang in her soul, a twofold realization that she would never be able to please Bansha and that she would never stop trying anyway. For now, she did all she could do.

“I’m sorry.”

Bansha scoffed and floated away without another word. Spectra shuddered and resumed her focus on the stars, eyes stinging around the edges.

_What do I have to do to make you happy?_

****

“Asgore, stop your fidgeting.” Astrid’s voice was not unkind, despite the scolding. “It will not bring Toriel here any faster.”

The prince, now a man of twenty, froze in place like a statue. A sheepish grin crossed his face. “My apologies, Mother.”

“Perhaps you would be better occupied waiting in the garden?”

From a nearby window, there was a snort of derision. Standing there, looking out at the land, was King Goren, ruler of the monsters, husband of Astrid, and, at times reluctantly, father of Asgore. Though he was among the oldest monsters on Ebott, he stood as tall and proud as he had on his coronation day. A rumor persisted among the lower classes that in his younger days, the great king could bring his enemies to a halt with a single, piercing glare.

Goren turned that legendary stare on his son, who straightened his back instinctively, good humor gone.

“Is something the matter?” Astrid had no legends to her name, but the gleam in her eyes was that of a protective mother; not something to be taken lightly.

“Not at all,” Goren rumbled, as deep and ominous as approaching thunder. “If he wishes to go about dirtying himself in the muck like a child, what business is it of mine?”

Asgore wished he could shrink to the size of a mouse and hide in the nearest hole in the wall. He settled for slipping out of the room, now that his parents’ attention was focused on each other. Their voices weren’t so easy to escape from.

“Goren, must you say those things?”

“Yes, I _must_. One of us has to be responsible for raising the future king.”

“His time in the garden does no harm.”

“His time in the garden takes away from time that should be spent on the training field.”

Asgore shrank again. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t tried to be a good son, because he certainly had. He’d spent countless hours training, honing his abilities, and it showed. His fire magic was powerful, his physical prowess close to unrivaled. The problem was that he didn’t _enjoy_ those things. Neither could compare with his love of the garden, the satisfaction of watching the seeds he’d patiently nurtured blossom into flowers.

“Asgore?”

The prince started and forced a smile. “Oh, howdy, Tori! Are you ready to go? I’m sure the festival will be wonderful this year. Do you suppose…?”

He trailed off when he saw that Toriel’s worried expression hadn’t changed. His smile grew weaker.

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

“That does not make it any better.” Toriel’s darkened gaze flickered to the throne room.

Asgore tentatively put a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Let’s just enjoy the night as best we can.”

Toriel scoffed, but clasped his hand tightly in hers. “Very well, but –”

Asgore never learned what Toriel’s condition was.

From outside the throne room, there was a great roar of footsteps. The door was flung open to reveal the royal messenger, a mouse monster, with a roll of parchment clutched in his hands. Not pausing for even a moment, the messenger rushed up to Goren, bug-eyed and breathing heavily.

“Sire! Your Majesty! Oh, it’s terrible, I can hardly believe—”

“Out with it, man!” Goren snapped.

The messenger whimpered. “The humans have launched an attack on the kingdom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long gap in updates, but I'm currently taking six classes and working part time, so free time's kind of scarce. There's no set schedule for this, but I'll try to get the chapters out as soon as I can.
> 
> Let me know what you liked and/or thought could be improved! Next update, we'll pay a visit to the humans.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are, the start of my first Undertale story! I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think can be improved.


End file.
